


Los pecados que todos compartimos

by RainbowRandom



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Religious, Father Dice, M/M, Sins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: El Padre Dice lleva unas largas noches con sueños que le atormentan pero la salvación y la condena es algo individual ¿no?





	Los pecados que todos compartimos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta idea estuvo atormentando desde que vi imágenes de este curioso Au de religión y creo que me emocioné lo suficiente para hacerle una pequeña historia, sin más espero les guste ^^

El sol brillaba intensamente en los ventanales de la capilla y los feligreses se marchan luego de que termine el sermón, está recogiendo sus pertenencias cuando un hombre se acerca a él con la cabeza agachada. Es una cabra mayor quizás arrepentido y dispuesto a confesarse para su conversión, se mantiene quieto y espera a que continúe.

— Perdóneme padre porque he pecado, he pecado mucho — Confiesa el extraño y se acerca poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— Hay redención para todos, tranquilo hermano mío — Dice al tomar la mano del anciano entre las suyas, intentando calmar su repentino temblor.

—Quiero sentir su perdón en mi cuerpo como usted el mío en el suyo— La suave voz del feligrés cambia a una profunda y siniestra, su apariencia también cambia y el anciano Cabra se transforma en un ser de abundante pelaje oscuro, colmillos de apariencia inofensiva y ojos carmesí, una sonrisa encantadora se dibuja en el rostro engañoso cuando Dice se atreve a mirarlo.

Las palabras mueren luego de eso y las manos en su cuerpo se mueven salvajes y descontroladas, arañando y tocando su piel sin preámbulos, grita al ser tragado por la oscuridad y guiado a una emoción prohibida pero tan anhelada.

— Entrégate a eso que anhelas, padre— Es susurrado en su oído y su vista se centra en los ojos atrayentes y los labios que se encuentra con los suyos en una unión salvaje, un magnetismo animal.

Pero él despierta.

Ve la hora en el reloj y se trata de la madrugada, esa pesadilla persiguiéndole de nuevo, ese ser que atormenta y nubla su juicio cada noche, le hace mojar sus pantalones en éxtasis mientras duerme y tocar su cuerpo en busca de imitar esos toques cuando está despierto, es una pesadilla sin fin y reza 10 rosarios cada mañana en busca de redención por sus actos, quizás esto es una prueba de Dios o el Diablo intentando tentar a un buen ciervo del señor. 

* * *

 

El padre Dice da una larga misa e invita a los pecadores a arrepentirse, cada día el mundo parece más corrupto y menos misericordioso para algunos, pero la ruina se queda fuera de las paredes sagradas de la iglesia, muy a pesar de que ahora está en su vida algo dentro de él todavía está verdaderamente desinteresado y duda de sus propias palabras. Este nunca fue su sueño, sus padres creyeron que era lo mejor para él y así lo hizo, continuó el camino que estaban marcando para el futuro sin tomar una decisión por si mismo, pero, ya no podía arrepentirse y seguir así es la solución más prudente.

— Buena misa, Padre — Felicita una señora mayor, una que asiste muy a menudo a las misas y podría decirse que es debido a su reciente enfermedad.

— No me felicité a mi, sino a los escritos porque ellos lo hicieron todo — Contesta con una amable sonrisa y compasión hacia la enferma anciana que se aleja encantada con su respuesta.

Espera a que el último feligrés se marche para retirarse, ha sido un día cansado desde su despertar y todavía debe rezar algunos rosarios más para expiar su perpetua culpa en busca del tan apreciado perdón que necesita, desde la muerte de su padre no ha tenido mucho descanso, fue hace algunos meses pero es algo difícil de llevar. Está cerrando la entrada a la iglesia cuando escucha algo.

— Disculpe padre, pero deseaba preguntarle algo — Dice una voz a su espalda y se da la vuelta.

Lo que ve le deja sin aliento, es el mismo anciano de su sueño y grita inconscientemente haciendo que los transeúntes de la calle le vean extrañados.

— Oh, perdone ¿Le sorprendí? — Cuestiona el señor con sorpresa en la mirada y tanta extrañeza como las personas que ahora le observan.

— No, no. Lo siento, no es común que me sorprendan de esta manera, pero por supuesto que puede preguntarme lo que sea — Miente y sonríe aunque los nervios todavía están a flor de piel, se siente extraño casi enfermo cerca de este anciano.

—¿Creé que se puede alcanzar salvación a través de los hijos? — Pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

— No, la salvación es individual. Porque su hijo sea bueno no significa que usted esté salvado — Responde bastante seguro de lo que habla, ha leído tantas veces esos párrafos en específico por alguna extraña razón que todavía no descubría.

— Curioso, curioso — Murmura el señor mayor.

— ¿Por que la naturaleza de esta pregunta? Si se podría saber — Ahora es Dice quién se ve interesado hacia el hombre.

— Porque me sorprende que conociendo esto no se lo haya comentado a su padre, es otro de los muchos imbéciles que cree que por tener un hijo sacerdote debía tener una entrada asegurada al cielo, como si fuera algún tipo de entrada VIP — Dice el desconocido y se ríe de manera tan oscura que asusta al religioso.

Nuevamente esta criatura peluda y oscura se muestra ante sus ojos, se siente tan aprisionado como la primera vez y respira por la boca totalmente aterrorizado, al mirar a los transeúntes en la calle todos están quietos observándole con ojos amarillos y sonrisas torcidas, no reacciona hasta que el demonio está tan cerca que puede ver su lengua bífida salir entre sus dientes puntiagudos y garras clavándose en su cintura.

— Tienes una hermosa voz, me gustaría saber cómo cantas — Comenta una voz ronca y Dice teme intentar descifrar el mensaje oculto en esas palabras de voz atrayente.

— ¿Q-qué quieres de mí? — Susurra temblando a causa del terror y el dolor en su piel siendo cortada por pequeñas cuchillas.

— Soy quien escucha lo que quieren, no el que quiere — Da a modo de respuesta y deja a su cola "jugar" entre las piernas del dado que se retuerce en una placentera agonía.

— N-no hagas eso, no está bien — Jadea sujetándose al rosario en su cuello como a un barco de salvamento.

— ¿Por qué no? Nada es malo si tu cuerpo lo quiere tanto — Le susurra acercándose y tomando la mano que sujeta el amuleto para colocarla en su pelaje.

El padre gime ante el tacto suave bajo sus dedos enguantados y mira los ojos carmesí con evidente placer, abre su boca cuando un dedo afilado se presenta ante sus labios, sabe a su propia sangre y se estremece ante el sabor metálico en su lengua. Una enorme sonrisa se extiende en el rostro peludo, como si estuviera complacido.

Pero él despierta, de nuevo.

Esta jadeando y cubierto de sudor, lleva una mano a su palpitante erección y suplica con voz rota al cielo por una respuesta a su tormento.

* * *

No va a trabajar ese día porque una parte suya siente como si fuera a despertar en cualquier momento y a encontrarse con aquel hombre cabra que daba inicio a sus sueños impuros. Se encierra en su habitación para rezar durante horas, otro hermano de la iglesia dará su sermón hoy y sabe que es lo mejor, no puede seguir así. Le va a dar un ataque de nervios en algún momento si continúa de esta forma.

— Señor, por favor exculpamé de los pecados cometidos y guíame hacia la luz de tu gloria — Reza el dado en el completo silencio de su habitación.

El sonido de los resortes de su cama hundiéndose le hace levantar la vista e interrumpir su oración. Dice cae hacia atrás asustado ante su peor pesadilla en ¿La realidad o otro sueño? No está seguro pero todavía siente miedo pero no de la misma forma que antes.

— Eres difícil de encontrar cuando no estás en esa cárcel acristalada — Dice el Diablo descansando plácidamente en la cama del padre.

— Está vez ¿Eres real? ¿Esto es real? — Cuestiona totalmente confundido, ya no está seguro de que es la realidad a este punto.

— Oh si, esta es la realidad. Si fuera un sueño ya te tendría donde quisiera aunque no hay mucha diferencia en realidad, no es como si pudieras evitar que yo haga lo que quiera contigo — Contesta riéndose el demonio.

Dice se tensa aún más ante estas palabras, puede ser verdad o mentira dependiendo de lo que quisiera hacerle creer y se queda allí, tirado en el piso esperando algún movimiento del otro. Se quedan mirándose por largos minutos y sin recitar palabra hasta que se atreve a hablar nuevamente.

— No se lo que crees poder sacar de mi, pero detente porque eso no volverá a ocurrir nunca más. No dejare que continúes tentándome vil demonio— Asegura ganando fuerza en sus palabras, como si empezará a creerlo.

— ¿Vil yo? Hablas de vileza cuando eres tú quien se despierta siempre antes de que yo pueda verte debajo mío, eso me ha hecho buscarlo cuando estás despierto porque no puedo continuar así — Le dice el Diablo levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él.

— Yo nunca he querido esto — Murmura arrastrándose lejos de los pasos firmes y confiados.

— Claro que sí, fuiste tú quien me llamo en un sueño y quién quiso ser poseído por mi, fue tu deseo reprimido lo que me trajo a ti, solo tú has podido tentarme con tus plegarias falsas y arrepentimientos forzados, tu eres lo que he estado buscando — Informa el ser milenario mostrando su afilada sonrisa triunfal.

— No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto — Se repite el religioso con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

— Pues empieza a creerlo, padre — Deja caer en un placentero tarareo de su pecho, se nota que está disfrutando de lo que hace con su mente.

— Esto no... ¿¡Que es lo que quieres de mí!? — Exclama Dice fuera de control y con miedo a la respuesta.

— Como dije antes: No suelo querer muchas cosas, sin embargo, en esta ocasión soy quien se ve en necesidad de pedir algo a un simple mortal — Confiesa con aires pensativos, como si le diera tiempo al tiempo pero nota su intención de dejarle con la incógnita el mayor tiempo posible, solo un pequeño castigo.

El mortal espera temblando cuando la cola puntiaguda está cerca de su rostro y apunta a su ojo de forma juguetona aunque puede ver la verdadera intención allí.

— Deja de resistir y arrastra tu cuerpo hacia el deseo, así no será solo mi infierno, sino nuestro — Pide y deja sin aliento al religioso.

Él quiere decir que no con todas sus fuerzas pero eso que estuvo protestando dentro de él se detiene y ambas partes suyas están en acuerdo por primera vez en su vida, Dice no se resiste y besa al demonio, que se ríe complacido.

“Bienvenido a nuestro infierno, Padre Dice”

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer, nos veremos en la próxima!


End file.
